


We will 'spoon' far more frequently, John.

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is unsatisfied with the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will 'spoon' far more frequently, John.

John sat on the sofa, at the very end, leaving plenty of room for his grumpy consulting boyfriend to lay down and pretend to be thinking. 

Sherlock slunk into the room, wearing only a dressing gown and pants, and flopped onto the sofa face first, tucking his frigid toes between John’s thighs. John jerked at the sudden contact, then sighed and laid a hand on the back of his calf. 

Sherlock grumbled and turned on his side. He settled, then grumbled some more and turned again to face the back of the sofa.

“Ugh.” Sherlock bolted upright and scowled. John tried not to smile at the adorable image he presented, his hair in disarray, his face still creased from his pillow. 

Sherlock grabbed John’s arm and tugged him partway up the sofa, before flopping face down across his lap. 

“Want me to scratch your back, love?” John asked, sliding a hand under the loose side of the dressing gown. Sherlock grunted. 

John took that as a yes, and scratched up along Sherlock’s spine, then tracing along his ribs, which were slightly less apparent than the first time he’d done this for Sherlock. 

Sherlock grumbled and shifted again. “Fix it, John,” he said, pouting. 

“What’s wrong, Sherlock?”

Sherlock glared at the sofa. “There is something wrong with the sofa, John. It will not allow for a position that will provide adequate contact and comfort,” he grumbled. 

John studied the sofa for a moment. “Have you considered spooning?” he asked. 

The confusion on Sherlock’s face spoke for itself. 

John stood up and tossed a pillow into the corner. “All right, lay on your side, love,” he said. 

His brow smoothed, as curiosity flared. He laid down on his side, and stared up at John. “Now what?” 

John prodded him. “Make room, you git,” he said. He settled into the curve of Sherlock’s body, and pulled one long arm around himself. 

There was silence behind him for a long while. 

“Sherlock?” he said. 

The arm around him tightened, and a leg was slung over his hip. A slightly scratchy face pressed against the back of his neck. “You are a genius,” Sherlock said. “I’ll never call you an idiot again.” 

“Yeah, you will,” John said, relaxing into Sherlock’s octopus hold. 

“Mmm.” Sherlock nuzzled against his neck, already off in his mind palace. John closed his eyes, ready to take a quick kip. “Is this why you presented me with your posterior last night?” 

John glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah. Why, what did you think it was?” he asked. 

“I had not come up with a plausible conclusion,” Sherlock said. “You had expressly said you were not prepared to engage in sexual acts concerning that anatomy. So I did not act.” 

“And here I thought you weren’t a cuddler.” 

Sherlock shook his head. “This is quite enjoyable. We will ‘spoon’ far more frequently, John.” 

John smiled. “All right, love. Anything you want.” 

Sherlock made a sound of contentment, and clung more firmly to his army doctor.


End file.
